The Fire Inside
by Blazing Bright Streak of Light
Summary: After the Last Battle, StarClan gave the four Clans powers over fire, plant, earth and frost, powers to protect themselves with. All goes well for the longest time. But when the Clans start to care only about elemental powers and pure lines, the gifts are used for war. Perhaps what started it was a few messed up kits. This is the story of Flamingkit of ThunderClan.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Amberstar- Large ginger tom with amber eyes-Fire

**Deputy:** Mudspots-Dark brown tom speckled with lighter brown; green eyes-Earth

**Medicine Cat:** Fernleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes-Plant

**Warriors**

Brindlebracken- Pale tabby tom-Earth

Ashenstorm- Dark gray tabby tom- Fire

Bluenight- Deep blue gray she-cat

Aspenwhipser- Pale brown she-cat with darker brown stripes- Plant

Ravenblaze- Black she-cat with red stripes- Fire

Snowsky- White and gray she-cat, blue eyes- Frost

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Flashheart- Ginger tom with white and black splotches- Fire

Cloudstorm- Pale gray tom with green eyes

Leafstripe- Brown tom with cream stripes- Plant

Fireblossom- Ginger she-cat with black, gray and brown splotches- Fire

Snakestrike- Reddish tabby tom

Cloudlight- Pale gray she-cat with white stripes

Jayflight- Blueish-gray tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

Mumbleburst- Silvery gray tabby tom with green eyes

Tigerflame- Ginger tom with black stripes and markings- Fire

Apprentice, Flickerpaw

Sandclaw- Light ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Grasspaw

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw- Pure white tom with green eyes- Frost

Sparrowpaw- Light brown with darker brown stripes

Flickerpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with black markings- Fire

Grasspaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Gingerheart- Dark ginger she-cat with lighter ginger stripes. Expecting Amberstar's kits- Fire

Iceheart- Pale gray she-cat, frost, expecting Mumbleburst's kits

**Choosers**

Marshstream- Dark brown tom with lighter brown stripes, his eyes look like dried clay- Earth chooser

Frozenlight- Silvery gray tabby she-cat with eyes that look like ice- Frost chooser

Cloverwish- Tortoiseshell she-cat with eyes that look like leaves- Plant chooser

Blazingstorm- Large ginger tom with eyes that look like fire- Fire chooser

* * *

A thin wail pierced the otherwise silent night. The camp was filled with anxious cats despite the time. A ginger tom paced in front of the nursery as another watery cry rang out. The tom stuck his head inside of the nursery.

"Is she done yet?" he asked. "Why is it taking so long, Fernleaf?" The tom gazed at the technical five cats in the den, two in particular. A tortoiseshell she-cat sat up from bending over the source of the screams; a two-shaded ginger she-cat.

"The kits will get here when they get here," the tortoiseshell mewed, exhausted. "You aren't helping Gingerheart by worrying over her, Amberstar!"

"Fine, fine," the leader grumbled. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Fernleaf sighed.

"Yes. You can go get Gingerheart some water." Amberstar nodded and withdrew his head. The tortoiseshell sighed again and turned her attention back to Gingerheart. The ginger she-cat shrieked as a spasm overtook her.

"It's okay. You're doing great," she soothed as Gingerheart's belly rippled and her jaw clenched in pain. "Here comes the first one." A small bundle landed with a flop onto the mossy floor. The tortoiseshell nipped the sac encasing the kit to free it. She licked the vigorously to get its tiny heart beating.

"It's a tom! A little white and ginger tom," Fernleaf purred. Gingerheart started to purr as well as the kit made its way toward her, but she was broken off with a wail of pain as two more slimy bundles slid out. Fernleaf freed the kits.

"Iceheart," she said, speaking to the other queen in the nursery. " Lick the other one." The medicine cat gently picked up one of the kits and gave it to the other she-cat.

"Yes, Fernleaf," Iceheart meowed as she licked the kit. Fernleaf turned to the kit in between her paws. It was already squirming about, batting at the tortoiseshell's tongue as it massaged the kit, its little heart racing. Fernleaf placed the kit by Gingerheart.

"A gray tom, and a fighter. Nice and strong,"

"And a light ginger she-kit," Iceheart added, setting the kitten down by her brothers. Gingerheart gave one last shriek as the last bundle slid into the world. Fernleaf woke the kits and it crawled to join its siblings.

"And a tortoiseshell she-kit," the older similar colored she-cat told Gingerheart. "They're beautiful and healthy. Amberstar's going to be so proud."

"Beautiful indeed," Iceheart agreed, turning back to her nest and kits.

Gingerheart purred loudly as she gazed at her new sons and daughters. Suddenly a clump of soaking moss landed with a thump on the nursery floor. A deep ginger head shoved its way through the entrance.

"I brought the moss!" Amberstar announced. Fernleaf eyes the wad of moss. It was soaking wet, the moisture clearly visible in the half-light.

"Amberstar," Fernleaf purred, nudging the the moss to Gingerheart, who lapped at it eagerly. "It looks like you've brought the whole lake in that one wad! Are you trying to drown you're kits?"

"They're here?" Amberstar exclaimed, eyes sparking. He made his way to sit by Gingerheart, pressed up tightly against the wall or the crowded den. "Can we name them now?" The leader asked, his purrs loud enough to drown out a monster's roar.

Gingerheart nodded, and rested her tail-tip on the tortoiseshell's head.

"I want this one to be Cherrykit," she mewed.

Amberstar nosed the gray tom, who mewed and battered at his father's muzzle. Amberstar laughed. "This one is Claykit."

Gingerheart nudged her look-alike.

"This one'll be Dawnkit."

The mates eyes met, and they said together,

"And the last one is Flamingkit."

"Those are beautiful names," Fernleaf commented. "Come on, Amberstar. We need to let Gingerheart rest." The large tom nodded, getting to his paws.

"I'll check on you tomorrow, to see you and our kits. I have no doubt that they'll be the greatest fire warriors ever," he mewed to his mate, padding out of the den.

"And I'll be right back with some borage," Fernleaf meowed. "It'll help milk come."

"Will they be fine?" Gingerheart asked, eyes glinting with worry.

Fernleaf chuckled softly.

"They're perfectly healthy. I'll be right back." Fernleaf slunk out of the den and into the crisp night air. Mumbleburst and Jayflight sat outside.

"How many?" Jayflight asked.

"What are they're names?" Mumbleburst asked at the same time.

"There are four. Claykit, Cherrykit, Dawnkit and Flamingkit," Fernleaf answered the two toms.

"That's great for Amberstar and Gingerheart," Mumbleburst yawned.

"We just wanted to see how they were doing," Jayflight mewed. "We'll be off to sleep now. Good night, Fernleaf."

"Good night," the medicine cat replied, dipping her head and continuing to her den. The two toms likewise went to their den.

* * *

Fernleaf passed through the bramble screen. She gasped at the sight that awaited her. Leaves were strewn all over the den, tattered and torn.

_I didn't leave my den like this!_

A pair of large amber eyes turned to Fernleaf.

"Amberstar?" she asked, exasperated. "What have you done?"

"I'm looking for something to give my kits fire," the leader answered, crouching to inspect some berries.

"You've torn the dock, scattered all of the poppy seeds, and trampled the marigolds looking for a myth?" Fernleaf exclaimed.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"It takes forever to collect everything, even with plant magic, and this much! You can't give kits anything to change their paths! That's an elders tale!"

"But I need to have all fire kits!" Amberstar growled. "I need to keep my bloodline pure. I never trusted Gingerheart to give me all fire kits, even if she is one of the fire lines of ThunderClan. I would be surprised if any of them were fire kits." Fernleaf's eyes widened in shock.

"How could you say that about your mate and kits? It's bad enough that your tore up my store, but know you're insulting your devoted mate and your newborn kits!" Fernleaf shook her head in dismay. "Pure blood isn't everything, Amberstar. Do not judge your kits by what they are or what color they are. They are your kits. Nothing can change that."

Amberstar stalked across the den, stopping just before the bramble screen. He turned to Fernleaf.

"They will never be my kits if they aren't fire."

The leader left, brambles swishing as his tail whisked from sight. Fernleaf sighed and got to work gathering the salvageable herbs.

* * *

So, how was that? Long enough? If you have the time, please review and tell me what you thought.. Any other writer knows how good it feels. If you found any mistakes, please point them out so I can fix them. Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up in a while.


	2. Chapter 1- The Ceremony

_Four moons later..._

Flamingkit paced around the clearing, waiting for sunhigh.

_Today's the day! Today, I will become the greatest fire cat ever, and make my father proud!_

He looked up at the sky. The sun was almost in its highest peak. He shivered in delight. Just then, Gingerheart -his mother- came padding up.

"I just want you to know," she mewed, voice soft. "That no matter what you are, I will love you." Gingerheart licked Flamingkit's ear. "I'm so proud of you, and your siblings."

"I know," Flamingkit told her. "I'm so excited! I'm going to be a fire cat, I just know it!"

"Here comes your father," Gingerheart mewed, indicating to the large ginger tom perched on the Highledge. The sun gleamed of his pelt, giving it the appearance of fire.

"Cats of ThunderClan, gather beneath Highledge to hear what I have to say," he called, voice powerful and strong. Immediately the Clan began to gather, and Flamingkit moved to the front of the crowd, were he found Dawnkit, Claykit and Cherrykit waiting.

"Today is an important day," Amberstar said. "The day when kits see if they have powers. If they do, their life will be filled with the challenge of controlling them, but also the blessing of having something that our ancestors don'y. For those who don't have powers, they are there to remind us how the ones before us lived, and to make sure we understand the trials of those who we inherited this land from.. Claykit, Cherrykit, Dawnkit and Flamingkit. Today is the day you discover who you are. Claykit will be first. Go now into the Cave." The sturdy gray kit nodded, his pelt gleaming in the sunlight as he turned to step inside the Cave, located between the warrior's den and the nursery. The dark gray tail disappeared into the darkness.

"How long do you think it will take?" Dawnkit asked. "I want to get fire magic as soon as possible."

"It shouldn't take too long," Cherrykit speculated. "And I agree. We've been waiting for ages."

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if we don't get fire powers?" Flamingkit asked. "I'm not saying that its a possibility, but what would happen?"

"Well, I expect that Amberstar would be disappointed, but Gingerheart came up and told me that she would love me no matter what," Dawnkit stated. Cherrykit nodded.

"Amberstar really wants us to have fire magic."

"Well, he won't be disappointed!" Flamingkit exclaimed. "I'm going to have the most powerful fire magic ever seen!"

Suddenly the sky darkened as if it was night, and out from the Cave shone a brilliant brown light. Claykit padded out, seeming daze, and the Clan burst into a fury of murmurs.

Sparks flew from the Highledge.

"Cherrykit will be next," Amberstar growled.

Cherrykit puffed out her chest, padding bravely into the dark cave, just as Claykit made is way over.

"What happened?" Dawnkit asked, eyes glimmering with worry.

"I-i-i'm an earth magic cat," Claykit stammered.

"That's too bad," Flamingkit said. "Amberstar's not going to like that."

"I know," Claykit mewed, ears drooped and eyes dull. He perked up a bit. "But I think earth suits me better. Look what I can do!" He focused on a small pebble at his feet, going cross eyed. The pebble moved slightly, and Claykit looked triumphant.

"After my training, I'll be able to create caves just by imagining one!" he told his siblings.

"That would provide a great escape in battle!" Dawnkit said. "Why does it matter what Amberstar thinks? Every power has it benefits!"

The sky darkened once again, and the Cave shone with green light this time. Cherrykit padded out, a defiant look in her eyes. Strangely, a nearby honeysuckle vine reached out toward her, turning a brighter shade of jade and a large flower blossoming on the end. Cherrykit hissed batting it away and racing to join her siblings. The vine wilted, every leaf dying, the flower shriveling up and finally the vine turned brown. Cherrykit reached the place where her Claykit, Dawnkit and Flamingkit were sitting.

"I think you made the vine sad," Claykit commented. Cherrykit looked back.

"It'll survive."

"I think you killed it," Dawnkit laughed.

"I don't care."

"How did it go-" Flamingkit began, but was interrupted by Amberstar's menacing growl.

"Dawnkit, proceed."

Dawnkit shoved her ears forward, quivering slightly as she too padded into the Cave's dark depths.

Flamingkit cleared his throat.

"So, how'd-' He began, but was yet again interrupted, by a pale tabby tom. The tom's green eyes glinted with worry.

"One of you had better be fire. Amberstar will blow his top if none of you are. All he cares ab out is his pure line."

"Hush, Brindlebracken," Mudspots, the deputy hissed, turning around. "It may be true, but don't talk against your leader.' Both Mudspots and Brindlebracken turned around, their eyes fixed on the camp entrance.

"Are you going to apologize to that plant anytime soon?" Flamingkit teased, previous question forgotten.

"Ha ha," Cherrykit said sarcastically. "And no. Poor Father. He doesn't have his pure line." She turned back to the vine.

"I did kill that plant, didn't I?"

"Yes," Flamingkit laughed.

"That was a rhetorical question."

Suddenly the Clan erupted in a crazed chorus of cries.

"Hi," a timid voice sighed.

Claykit, Cherrykit and Flamingkit all turned to see a sulking, sad Dawnkit sitting behind them.

"What happened?" Claykit asked.

'I don't have any powers," Dawnkit choked. "Father's going to be so upset."

"Who cares about what he thinks?" Cherrykit told her, pressing up against the forlorn kit. "All that matters is that you are you."

"Maybe..." Dawnkit trailed off as Amberstar's obviously upset voice rang out.

"Flamingkit, proceed into the Cave."

Flamingkit breathed out, and padded forward into the Cave, into the darkness and toward his destiny.

_I will make Amberstar proud._

* * *

And there you go! Second chapter! Expect the next chapter next Saturday, possibly tomorrow.

Please review and tell me what you think, if you would! If you found any errors, let me know so I can fix them! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2- Flamingkit's Ceremony

Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! Those include:

Grasswing of Wingclan

amberleaf4273

LavenderCrystalOfRoses

Sky of Stars

Warriorfanwriterforever

Jay's Song

ScipioPB

Echotrail

Scarletheart15

Thanks again, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Flamingkit knew one thing for sure; caves were very dark, very quiet, and very scary.

_What if the choosers don't come? What if I get lost? Or what if I don't have any powers? _Flamingkit padded faster.

"Flamingkit," a voice called.

"Hello?" he called back. 'Is anyone there?"

"Flamingkit," the voice repeated. The small ginger and white tom panicked slightly as he realized he could no longer feel the walls of the cave.

_The tunnel must have opened up into a room._

Flamingkit tripped in the darkness on something smooth, falling face first into the rock floor.

"Ow!" he cried softly. Suddenly he was launched into the air, where he hit the ceiling and then fell back down to the ground, landing with a large thump. The temperature dropped dramatically, and just as Flamingkit began to shiver it inclined, leaving the kit panting heavily.

"All right, who's there?" he gasped irritably.

The room was lit up as pillars of fire shot up from the ground. Four cats stood in front of Flamingkit, four separate tunnels behind each of them. There was a large ginger tom with eyes that resembled fire, a dusty brown tom with eyes that looked like cracked clay, a slender tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes, and a light silvery-gray and white she-cat with pale blue eyes with deeper blue around the centers.

"We are the Choosers of ThunderClan, gifted by StarClan with elemental powers and never-ending life," the silver she-cat mewed. "My name is Frozenlight, Chooser of frost. My companions are Cloverwish, Marshstream and Blazingstorm, Choosers of plant, earth and fire. Do you have any questions before we determine you?"

"Yes," Flamingkit told them. "Was it you who tripped me and all that?" The cats all nodded. "Was that necessary?"

"We apologize, young one," the dusty tom answered. "When you live alone with only each other and young kits for a few minutes, you need to have all of the fun that you can, every opportunity you have." Cloverwish chuckled.

"Let's get this over with," Blazingstorm growled.

"Oh, lighten up," Cloverwish chided. 'But yes, we do need to get this done."

"The four cats gazes rested on Flamingkit, and he took a small step back.

"Flamingkit, son of Amberstar and Gingerheart, and descendant of the fire lines of ThunderClan. This is your elemental ceremony," Frozenlight announced. "Are you ready for what will come next, and ready for the possibility of having powers over fire, plant, earth or frost?"

"Yes," Flamingkit mewed softly. "Yes!" he repeated, more loudly this time.

Four trails lit up, traveling toward Flamingkit quickly, circling him in red, brown, green, and silver. Blazingstorm's eyes flashed a deep crimson, and the red line was lit up with fire, the heat racing toward him, so close he could feel it, then puffed away into smoke just before it reached him.

_Wait, this isn't right, is it?_

Blazingstorm turned around, padding into the tunnel behind him.

Marshstream stepped forward, rearing up of his hind paws. The tom slammed his front paws down onto the ground, and a wave of earth rose up, cresting over Flamingkit. He winced back, one of his paws stepping on the colored lines, though the red one had gone out. The lines burned, singeing Flamingkit's pad as the wall of dirt and stone puffed into dust, which the cascaded onto Flamingkit and encased him. Flamingkit growled unhappily, and Marshstream ducked into his tunnel.

Cloverwish stepped forward, her eyes shining jade as she took a deep breath and blew out. A burst of dandelion seeds flew into the air, drifting toward Flamingkit. Unlike the other displays, this one was not hostile, and Flamingkit did not shy away. However, the seeds wilted and fell to the ground within a tail-length of the ginger and white kit. The tortoiseshell dipped her head at Flamingkit, then turned and stepped into her tunnel. Realization dawned on Flamingkit.

_I am either a frost power cat or have no power. Both are shames of my heritage. I'm at a dead end. I'll disappoint Amberstar no matter what._

Frozenlight stepped forward, pale eyes flashing white, and a blast of snowflakes blew toward the kit, and this time, unlike the others, did not dissipate. Flamingkit was dusted in white powder. There was a tornado of snow, which encircled the room. The storm dispersed, leaving the fire pillars extinguished and the room covered in frost.

_Does this mean..._

"Flamingkit, this is most unexpected," Frozenlight stated, eyes shining silver. "Despite your lineage, you are the exact opposite of what is expected."

"So," Flamingkit mewed quietly. "Not only am I not fire, but I am frost?"

Frozenlight nodded. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, but it may start an argument with your father." This time it was Flamingkit who nodded, and Frozenlight continued.

"All of the powers are equal, though fire and frost are rated as the most deadly, in ways. Be proud of who you are. Your sister, Dawnkit does not have any powers. She has the opportunity to live life as our ancestors once did, generations ago. Sure, she is dismayed; after all, your father has been preparing you for what he wanted you to be. You all have equal chances to discover you potential. Go now, and be proud of who you are. I look forward you choosing your kin."

"Why my kin?" Flamingkit asked.

"Because you will never see me again, unless you become the leader. Goodbye, Flamingkit, warrior of frost." The gray cat's eyes flashed with blinding white, which spread out to fill the whole cave, along with a snowy wind. The gusts pushed at Flamingkit, tugging though the tunnel back to the surface, then dissipated, facing the entrance.

He padded out tentatively. Everyone in the Clan had there eyes on Flamingkit, and not a word was uttered. Sparks flew form the leader's den, and the ivy barrier covering the entrance to the den was singed. It was all accompanied by a deep, feral growling. Flamingkit looked down at his paws.

The ground around them was laced with sparkling silver frost.

* * *

There you go! Please review and tell me what you thought, if you have the time, and if you find any errors please let me know so I came fix them! Expect the next chapter on Saturday, and thank you for reading! Also, as you probably have noticed, there is no allegiances for the other Clans. If you want, you can send in some characters to help me out. That is, of course, if you want. See you on Saturday!


End file.
